Chapter 778
Chapter 778 is titled "Tactics No. 5". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 23: "Oh Yeah, There Was This Thing In the Ruins." The citizens of the port town show Jinbe a poneglyph. Short Summary Pica confronts Riku Doldo III over the former king's failure to defeat his enemies and attempts to kill him and everyone else on the plateau. With the assistance of Orlumbus, Roronoa Zoro makes it to Pica and cuts his stone body to pieces before defeating Pica. Elizabello saves the people on the plateau by using his King Punch to destroy the falling pieces of Pica's stone body. Long Summary As Pica makes his way toward the plateau where King Riku is located, the onlooking Donquixote underlings cheer him on, and various combatants wonder how they can stop him. Seeing Pica moving toward the king, Elizabello II prepares to use his King Punch, but Zoro stops him. After explaining how Pica will simply reform his body, he asks Elizabello to wait two minutes before running to Orlumbus and asking him to throw him. Some people firing cannons at Pica are crushed by him, prompting Riku to reveal his location and beg Pica to stop. Riku orders Tank Lepanto and Viola to get everyone to safety while he remains where he is to draw Pica's attack. Across the island, Orlumbus asks Zoro if he is sure about his plan despite the dangers, but Zoro insists that there is no time for anything else. As Pica begins to attack Riku, Orlumbus hurls Zoro toward the executive. Zoro coats his swords with Busoshoku Haki and begins a technique, claiming that there is nothing in this world that he cannot cut. Pica tells Riku that he is not fit to be king if he cannot defeat his enemies, and that he failed to protect his country because he loves peace too much. Riku admits that Pica is correct, but cries that he is proud of the fact that he has remained human and will not take another life in order to survive. Laughing, Pica claims that good people like Riku are killed and forgotten by history, but before his attack can connect, Zoro cuts his stone body in half. Pica moves to the top half of the enormous stone body, but Zoro simply cuts that in two, and continues cutting the statue until Pica is forced to emerge. Pica coats his body in Busoshoku Haki and attempts to attack his opponent while claiming that Zoro can never cut through him. Zoro responds that all he needs is a stronger Haki and cuts Pica down in mid-air. As Pica is defeated, Elizabello uses his King Punch to blast away the rest of Pica's stone body, bemoaning the fact he is merely doing clean up. Quick References Chapter Notes *Jinbe discovers a Poneglyph. *Riku Doldo III declares that he does not intend to return to the throne. *Roronoa Zoro defeats Pica. **Pica can use Busoshoku Haki. **Pica's face is shown when his mask shatters. **Zoro visibly uses Busoshoku Haki on his swords for the first time. *Elizabello II uses another full-powered King Punch to destroy the remains of Pica's statue shell. Characters Arc Navigation Ca:Capítol 778